The present invention relates to a packing assembly and a method of operating and removing same from a downhole wellbore tube and, more particularly, to such an assembly and method which can be used with reeled tubing.
In the operation of subterranean oil or gas wells, it is often necessary to use a packing assembly, in the form of a bridge plug or packer, for locking in the wellbore tube and providing a seal so that other operations can be performed in the tube. The packing assembly is usually designed to be removed from the wellbore tube when the operations are complete and the seal is no longer necessary.
Prior art techniques involved in these type of operations have often utilized wirelines or threaded remedial tubing which ar inserted through the wellbore tubing for running in and setting the packing assembly and then removing same when the operation is completed.
Reeled tubing has recently been used in place of wirelines and threaded tubing in some general applications since the reeled tubing has several advantages. For example, it can be more rapidly inserted into the well and may be more easily passed through the production tubing and related downhole equipment. Also, it can be used to convey fluids into the wellbore tube for cleaning and other operations associated with the particular application. Also, reeled tubing can traverse highly deviated wells which could otherwise not be transversed with wirelines or threaded remedial tubing in a controlled matter.
Reeled tubing has been used with packing assemblies in certain applications. In these arrangements the packing assembly is "set" in the wellbore tube by inflating a seal member with fluid which produces a seal that is less than completely satisfactory. Also, when it is desired to remove the packing assembly from the wellbore tube a conventional wireline tool has been used which requires a separate connection to the packing assembly.